Unbearable Love
by MysteriousButterfly
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura childhood friends...secret crush? oblivious & innocent girl.. Just how long can Sasuke hold himself back when guys including his brother's friends 'Akatsuki' is after HIS girl...'okay I've had enough *SNAP*' ...NON-MASSACRE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Childhood Sweetheart**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Our Mom's POV~<strong>_

"HEY! the snacks ready" Mikoto exclaimed quite cheerfully, "WOW! Mikoto it looks's delicious" said Kushina as she excitedly grabbed a cookie but immediately drop it on reflex. "Ouch ! …It hurts…" Kushina complained childishly while pouting and sucking her ever so slightly burned fingers.

"Well..what do you expect? It's newly baked, straight from the oven, of course it's hot Kushina" Yurie suddenly said out of nowhere and you can make out the amusement in her sweet velvety voice" How could I possibly know that it's newly baked? Huh?" Kushina asked slightly frustrated.

Mikoto and Yurie stared at her like she had two heads and it didn't go unnoticed by the red head female "What? why are you staring at me like that" Kushina asked rather confusedly with a hit of aggravation, they both just shrugged not wanting to face the red head's wrath.

…..

_Silence_

…..

A long silence enveloped the three best friends, then Mikoto decided to cut in "So…Girls let's call the kids, maybe their already hungry since they've been playing since 9 in the morning nonstop" both of her friends nodded in agreement. They went in the front porch of the Uchiha manor and called their child for some snacks

"Sakura, Honey..!" came Yurie's voice, while Mikoto also called her son "Sasu- chan!" but both was cut in by Kushina's loud voice or practically yell that almost gave them headaches and broke their eardrums up "NARUTO! the _snacks_ ready..!" the girls didn't miss the emphasizing tone that Kushina inserted in the snacks part so they all giggled at her antics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>_

"YAY! SNACKS, JUST IN TIME, I'M SOOO HUNGRY , I HOPE IS RAMEN..!" Naruto yelled excitedly not paying attention to what Sakura is saying

"Naruto ! help me wake Sas-" Sakura said but was cut off of Naruto's earlier outburst and just left her there with a '_sleeping' _Sasuke as she thought he was, but her thoughts were wrong.

He already woke up from his sleep because of his mother's call and his just closing his eyes and was about to open them when a thought ran in his mind ' _why don't I play with Sakura a little' _he mused and he suppress to smirk which he succeeded to do and pretended to be asleep.

"Sasuke-kun..! SASUKE-KUN..! Hey..! WAKE UP" Sakura tried to wake him up but nothing happened even when she's poking and shaking him gently it didn't work. She pouted and cross her arms over her chest, she didn't even notice that his eyes are slightly open for him to see her.

Sasuke was amused at what he saw he really liked it when she pouted like that he always thought of it as cute and adorable not like he'll admit it. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas' never do those things, okay scratch that, that's only a small part of his reason most of his reason is because of his pride and a bit of in denial

"Come on Sasuke - kun WAKE UP" she lost her patience and shook him vigorously he then decided to open his eyes but act all sleepy he sat up using his arms to hold his weight and said "Urrgg….Sakura what is it?" and yawn as he rubbed on off his eyes " well..um…a..ano…etto..our moms said that we should go in and take our snack so…" she trailed off looking away and her face flushed

Sasuke smirk at this 'she really is cute even when she's embarrass and nervous' but his thoughts were cut off by Sakura's worried voice "Sasuke - kun did you sleep well ? Are you alright? Is there something wrong? Why are you sleepy didn't you get enough sleep last night?" she was asking so many question that he somehow feel guilty for tricking her but push the thought away _'she is also compassionate one of her good qualities'_ he thought and noticed her concerned face so he decided to answer

"No I'm fine I'm just sleepy" Sasuke said and quickly added "But if you give me a kiss maybe I would feel better " Sasuke said giving a friendly and A make believe innocent but _TRUE SMILE_ at Sakura which she also returned in a most sweetest smile that made his heart melt and also gave him an innocent peck on the lips that made his eyes widen like saucers

He wasn't expecting a kiss on the lips at all, okay he was certainly hoping but he never thought his inner wish would come true. Yes most certainly he knew Sakura would kiss him due to her naïve and kind of personality but he was expecting maybe on the cheeks or forehead not on the lips he also knew that it was an innocent kiss but for him it was different.

As soon as he broke from his train of thought he realized that Sakura was looking at him worriedly and he felt hot prickling from his neck to his cheeks he turned away so she couldn't see his face so she wouldn't know that his _BLUSHING _and embarrassed

Sakura then ask "Sasuke –kun are you ok?" _'Sasuke – kun is all red does he have a cold or a fever' _she ask herself as she kneeled down and touch her forehead to his that made him blush further "Sasuke – kun you're all red but you don't have a fever you're not even hot at all are you alright" she ask worry evident in her sweet voice. He shook his head and replied when he finally found his lost voice "I..I'm fine S..Sakura" he inwardly cursed himself for stuttering

'hmm…Is he sure..?' Sakura thought then said "Okay Sasuke – kun let's go inside and eat I'm hungry" she said quite excitedly. He _hn_'ed as he finally gained his lost cool and composure and she pulled him up and dragged him inside the manor to eat some cookies hoping that Naruto didn't ate them all.

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic …hope you guys will like it ..^_^ PLEASE REVIEW and give your opinions and suggestions for the next chapter…=3 sorry if the characters are a bit OOC ..just bear with me ..ehhehehe…^^ <strong>

**~MysteriousButterfly~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_** Oh forgot to tell you guys in the 1st chapter they are only 7 yrs old and in here they are already 17/18 so they are already a senior in high school …that's all …here's chapter two..^_^**

_**Disclaimer: **_Do not own Naruto … if I did Sasuke and Sakura will be together =3

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

**Chapter 2: **

_**~10 Yrs. Later~**_

The 4 most famous girls in Konoha HS cause of their families, talents, abilities and most extraordinary looks were heading towards the cafeteria as they walked many eyes were ogling them may it be boys and their lustful eyes or girls with their envious eyes. The girl group was known as Kunoichi, they are known to be feisty when angered challenged or insulted, treasures their friends. The members were four girls …

Tenten have a feisty personality, known for her talent in sports, beauty and fighting capability, she is categorize as boyish and wild also has quite a temper but not as worst as her other friends

Ino Yamanaka have quite a tricky playgirlish personality, known for her beauty, influenced over most of the girls in school and her connections, she is categorize as fashionable girly and wild also has a nasty temper

Hinata Hyuuga have a quiet and mature personality, known for her family's power/wealth, beauty gentleness and knowledge, she is categorize as gracious, calm and collected but can also be scary when annoyed or angered but is seldom to happen.

Sakura Haruno, the heart of the group, have a childish and naïve personality, known for her beauty, compassion and gentleness, she is categorize as a genius in the academical field and is childish and naive. In the whole group she also has a nasty temper and scary when angered

**~X~**

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

*sigh* Ino sighed for a million time that day

"Hey Ino what the heck is wrong with you? You've been sighing since our school start this day..AND it isn't even about to_ end _yet!" Tenten said frustrated

"THAT'S THE PROMBLEM!" Ino exclaimed

"…and that is?" Hinata ask raising a questioning brow at Ino

Ino sigh aggravated "That this damn _boring_ day is still _long _before it _**ends**_"

"…oooohh come on Ino-pig lighten up you'll become uglier if you continue to act like that" Sakura giggled at Ino's expression on her earlier statement

"…FOREHEAD YOU-"Ino was cut off

"….just JOKING … but pig really our day is just starting y'know" Sakura said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"Saki's right Ino, and come on it won't be that bad since you'll get to see _Shikamaru_ " Tenten said with an evil glint in her eyes

"Well that's tru-HEY" ino exclaim with a blush adoring his cheeks. The girls burst out laughing

"hmup..you shouldn't talk Tenten …oh or is it _Neji…Mrs. Hyuuga_?" Ino said in a teasing voice

Tenten glared while blushing madly at Ino who seemed to be unfazed by it..the other two girls giggling

"…well others shouldn't be giggling right _Hinata…_oh..yea how did you're _date go_ with _Naruto, Hinata?" _Tenten teased

" ..w-what…eehh…anu..etto..i-it w-was f-f-fine.."Hinata blushed red like an apple. Sakura laughed hard…

"…You guys are soo in love .." Sakura giggled, the girls glared at her **_hard_** but she is oblivious and unfazed by it

"…well …Saki-chan you _also _shouldn't talk, y'know" Hinata started

"she's right forehead…especially when _you and Sasuke_ both like each other " Ino teased

Tenten nodded in agreement "right…right..Sak Ino is right..you shouldn't deny it you know and you guys would make a cute couple.." Tenten said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"w-what a-are you g-guys s-saying , I like Sasuke as a friend and a brother…?" '_right? ' "A_-and there's no way he likes me…he doesn't…like me" Sakura said voice sounding doubtful, and depressed in the last part

….

…

….

_Silence_

….

…

….

"...AH!…then let's go get some food" Sakura chirped excitedly heading towards the food stalls and successfully changing the subject..the others following behind the obviously fake cheerful friend of theirs…the girls sighed

"Saki is impossible…she's obviously faking it.." HInata started

"…well she doesn't want us to worry …that soo like her" Tenten said

"…yeah, and she isn't good at hiding her feelings actually, .. especially when her feelings is mirrored in her eyes" Ino said ..and chuckled

"Saki is usually smart ..but is romantically dense and naïve" Hinata said

"It's soo obvious that Sasuke likes her…and she likes him back but kept on hiding and denying it to herself..i wonder why?" Ino wondered aloud

"..well maybe it has something to do by the fact that she claims Sasuke doesn't like her..?" Tenten answered

"…well it makes sense" Hinata stated

The girls sighed ..and thought at the same time '_…poor Sasuke'_

Then they were cut off in their thoughts by Sakura calling them to walk faster

**~X~**

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

**A/N: hope you guys like the story…I'll try to update soon…I'm kinda inexperienced well scratch that I am inexperienced but I hope you guys enjoyed it…^^ **

**~MysteriousButterfly**

**~X~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys well it's been awhile since a last update so I'll apologize for that. But really it's been tiring lately due to my works in school but don't worry I'll try to keep up =3**

_**Disclaimer: **_I, MysteriousButterfly do not own Naruto…XP

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_**~Guy's POV~**_

The infamous group called Shinobi was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria and as always they were surrounded by their _damned annoying_ fangirls who are only after their looks and money.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME"

"NO! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE"

"NO ! HIS MINE YOU WHORES"

"NARUTO -KUN GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO HIS GOING TO GO OUT WITH ME! YOU BITCH"

"NEJI-KUN…I KNOW YOU WANT ME"

"EWW … HE WOULDN'T LIKE A SLUT LIKE YOU..! HE LIKES ME"

"OH YEA..! YOU TRAMP"

"SHIKA-KUN I LOVE YOU..GO OUT WITH ME"

"HIS MINE, HE DOESN'T WANT AN IDOIT LIKE YOU"

The Shinobis' exchanged glances and then glared _HARD_ at the whor – I mean 'fangirls', luckily they successfully made them shut up. Well since no one messes with the Shinobis' and what's theirs or you'll face their wrath and pay the price_ ten folds, _not even kidding there.

"AURG… the hell! …I'm bored and the girls aren't even here yet!" whined Naruto

"Shut it, dobe I have enough of whining from those annoying sluts" Sasuke said annoyed

"HEY! don't call me DOBE, TEME…!"yelled Naruto

"hn DOBE.." replied Sasuke

"Aurrgg…! you Tem – "Naruto was cut off by the lazy genius "Naruto, stop shouting Sasuke is right in front of you" Shikamaru said sighing and thinking about how troublesome they are and how troublesome talking is.

"hn" said Neji

"Ooohh come on I know you guys are also bored and you guys also miss the girls, _**don't deny it"**_ Naruto started with an evil glint in his eyes

"Oh? really like how much _YOU_ miss Hinata already?" Sasuke said slyly

"Uh-huh ..yea – HEY!" Naruto said falling to Sasuke's trap and blushing furiously

Sasuke smirk in triumph and the others snickered and chuckled

"Hmph ..! you guys shouldn't talk _**right **__Shikamaru?" _Naruto said teasingly

Shikamaru obviously froze and denied it quite instantly

"Wha….w-what are you t-talking ab-about Naruto-BAKA"

"Oh don't deny it Yamanaka-boy" Naruto said boredly like he knew his friend was obviously lying and denying it, the others snickered

"Ugh ….troublesome…well others shouldn't be snickering, am I right _Neji _?" Shikamaru taunted, Neji froze and started to twitch and was about to deny it when Shikamaru spoke, inwardly smirking at what reaction he could get from Neji "Oh right..I meant to ask you Neji, lately you and Tenten have been getting closer than usual"

Neji's eyes widen and were gaping from shock, I mean he tried hard to keep his cool and composure around Tenten so "how..?" Neji thought out loud

"Come on Hyuuga, were not blind" Sasuke said smirking and Naruto was practically laughing his ass out.

Neji blushed madly but countered fast "Shut up Uchiha, you also shouldn't talk y'know"

"He's right Sasuke" Shikamaru said then yawned

Naruto nodded in agreement "Yeah, they're right Sasuke-teme, you should man up and ask Sakura –chan out"

"I already did that Dobe don't you remember?" Sasuke scoffed then scowled at the laughing Naruto

"O-oh yeah.. I re-remember n-now" Naruto said obviously trying to stop his laughter but failing miserably.

"Stop laughing, you Idiot!"Sasuke glared hard at Naruto who is still trying to contain his laugh "So-sorry Teme i-its ju-just so funny remembering it" Naruto said wiping the tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"Asked the Teme over there" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glared intention deadly but Naruto wasn't even affected in the slightest

"You already asked the Haruno girl?" Neji asked amused

"Yeah he did and it was a disaster" Naruto said, he really can't help it anymore so he burst out laughing

Then Sasuke snap he just can't take anymore of his friend's laughter "Shut UP Naruto or I'll skin you alive"

"Oh come on, chill out Sasuke-teme"Naruto said nervously and lucky for him Sasuke did.

"Ok now that, _that_ is over mind telling us how did it go?" Shikamaru said placing his chin in his hand

"hn" Sasuke replied indignantly "Oh come on teme it's not that bad y'know" Naruto said trying to comfort his sulking best friend "Whatever Dobe" replied Sasuke "Just get on with it but you guys better NOT laugh" Sasuke threatened not like it work..

**~X~**

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

**_~FLASHBACK_ ~**

_The bell rang a sign that the class is finished and is already time for Lunch break_

_The raven haired teen bolted out the room in record time and was walking in the hallway __looking around trying to find something or __**someone. **__Then he finally reach the hallway he knew where the classroom of the rosette was located, he stopped and waited patiently for the rosette to come out of the classroom_

'_where the hell is she?'Sasuke thought and shifted nervously_

_As the time Sasuke finished his thoughts the rosette walk out. And she immediately spotted her bestfriend_

"_Sasuke-kun?...?" the rosette was surprised 'why is he here?'_

_Sasuke snap out of his thoughts and was about to answer back but found himself hug by the rosette "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" the childish rosette asked excitedly tightening her grip on him_

_Sasuke chuckled and hug the girl back a tint of pink adoring his cheeks, the rosette loosen her grip but her arms were still around Sasuke's neck "Well?" the rosette asked raising an eyebrow_

_Then Sasuke realized he hadn't answered her question yet "Well.. I was waiting for you because, I have something to talk to you about" Sasuke said whispering the last part _

"_Hmm ok, what is it about?"Sakura asked arms still around his neck_

"_umm let's talk in somewhere else more private" Sasuke said looking around seeing the looks the others gave them, then he finally realized the position they're in and blushed. He glared at them and the others then return to their own business _

"_ok how about the music room" Sakura suggested "hn"replied Sasuke. Sakura just rolled her eyes_

_~At The Music Room~_

"_So Sasuke-kun ..what is it you need to tell me?"Sakura asked trailing her fingers in the piano_

"_Sakura" Sasuke said in all seriousness but was looking at the celling finding it quite interesting and was shifting uncomfortably _

_Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's obvous uneasiness that made her confused "Neh, Sasuke-kun what is it?" Sakura asked worry evident in her voice, she was about to approached him when he suddenly looked at her drawing a breath then sighing_

"_Sakura, um… will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked nervously then looked at the ground. There was a tense silence that followed _

…

…

…_.._

_SILENCE_

…_.._

…

…_.._

"…_Sure, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled sweetly. He look up surprised "Really?" 'Did I sound hopeful?'_

"_Yeah,sure Sasuke-kun" Sakura said happily he was about to envelop the girl with a hug when she added " I mean you don't have to be that nervous you know" Sakura said cheerily, Sasuke was confused 'what is she talking about?' "I mean come on there's no harm in asking a friend to hang out" Sakura said _

_Sasuke was shocked 'what the heck..! she doesn't get it does she?' were Sasuke's thoughts until he was snap out of it by Sakura_

"_Hey, Sasuke are you listening?"asked Sakura. "Hn, what were you saying?" Sasuke asked back. "Mouh..you should pay attention you know" Sakura chided while pouting. "Yeah, yeah" Sasuke said turning away to hide his blush 'Damn why is she so cute, isn't that illegal?' then he heard Sakura's voice "Neh, Sasuke-kun when are we going to hang out?" Sakura asked excitedly like a child. Sasuke chuckled 'Oh well, I'll just try it another time' he sighed inwardly. "Well how about this Saturday?" Sasuke suggested "Sure, Sasuke-kun! pick me up at 1pm ok?, then I better get going lunch is about to end you should to, Ja'ne!" Sakura said and left._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

**_~X~_**

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

Naruto ended the story and they were practically laughing their ass out at Sasuke's face, Sasuke was blushing furiously and was pissed 'How _dare _they, I told them **NOT** to **LAUGH **_**DAMMIT!**_'

"Co-come o-on..haha..Sa-sasuke-t-teme do-don't sulk, i-it's not l-like Sa-sakura-chan doesn't like you." Naruto was currently clutching his side.

"Yeah, Sasuke she..haha…just misunderstand, so no need to sulk." Shikamaru said chuckling "hn" Neji said amused

"I am _NOT _sulking and stop laughing _DAMMIT!_" Sasuke growled. But Sasuke's threat wasn't of any use they just burst out laughing 'ugh..dammit…their freaking deafs, can't they hear me…Aurgh..!'thought Sasuke annoyed to the max.

"Oh speaking of the devil" Shikamaru said that made Sasuke turn to him and then look at what the lazy bastard was looking at….it was the KUNOICHI 'oh great just great'

"hmm..."Naruto chorused and look at what they are looking at and grinned his foxy grin. He stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.."SAKURA-CHAN!...HINATA-CHAN!" then they saw the girls turn around and smiled at them also waving back at the waving Naruto.

Then they were suddenly approaching us.

"Hey, Shika –kun" Ino greeted sitting beside him. "hm..troublesome…,Yo Ino" Shikamaru replied

"Hi, Neji" Tenten greeted. "Hn, morni'n" he greeted back.

"He-hello, Na-naruto-kun" Hinata greeted with a smile "Hello to you too, Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted hugging the blushing girl.

"HI, Sasuke –kun" Sakura cheered and hug him from the behind. Sasuke chuckled at her antics "Hi, Sakura your cheerful as always" Sasuke said, receiving a cheerful 'yup' from the rosette. Making the others smile at the scene of Sakura and her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind and Sasuke holding her arms and both of them chatting and smiling.

"Hey! where's my greeting Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained. Sakura giggled then greeted him with a 'hello, Naruto'.

"Oh yea so we meant to asked what was so funny that you guys were laughing so hard?" Sakura asked finally sitting beside Sasuke and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing Sakura, it doesn't concern you" Sasuke said flicking her forehead. Sakura held her forehead where Sasuke hit her then stuck her tongue out at him "Meanie..!" Sakura said and Sasuke just chuckled

"Yeah, Sakura It's nothing, _right_ Sasuke?" Naruto taunted grinning his foxy grin with an evil glint in his eyes the other guys snickered. Sasuke groaned and the girls were left wondering what was going on.

**~X~**

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

**A/N: Well I made this extra long chapter for compensation since I haven't been updating. Oh and Forgot to tell you guys it's their break meaning Recess not Lunch break so It's still morning..in both the guys and girls POV. so anyway pls. ENJOY and REVIEW.**

**~MysteriousButterfly**

**~X~**


End file.
